Debatable
by Distraught Princess19821
Summary: Which teammate to marry is also, debatable. Right? SasuNaru NOT SASUSAKU! 1st story. : M for later chapters. R&R :
1. Sequestered Teme

**1st story. So if it sucks, sorry, again. **

**Oh, and just to make it clear, so you no that i wont get any... flames?? Maybe, that, even though I'm in High School, my spelling ****sucks****! I am, just to let you know, a math and science nerd. That's it. So if the spelling is wrong, Do not blame me. **

**I'm getting a friend to edit spelling cause she smart like that. :) **

**Itachi didn't kill his family. : Cause I need them for this story, then they can go back to Heven...or Hell, whichever they were befor.**

**Summary: If you had to choose which teammate to marry, that too, is debatable. Right? SasuNaru. NOT SASUSAKU!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own. **

€ € € € € € € € € € € € € € € €€ € € € € € € € € €€ €€ € € € € € € € € € € € € €

_**Debatable **_

Which comes first, the chicken or the egg?

It's debatable.

Which actor is the hottest?

That is also debatable.

If you had to choose which teammate to marry,

that too, is also debatable.

Right?

Well for Sasuke Uchiha, it isn't.

Sasuke's parents always wanted the best for their children.

If Sasuke wanted something, he got it.

Though there are somethings Sasuke got that he didn't want(had a choice).

Like, for starters, the Sasuke-Fan-Club.

Not only do they yell and scream at him, they say that they love him.

Pfft. They don't know what love is.

And they are extreamely annoying.

Next, he got put on team with leader of said annoying club.

But he also got put on the same team of the most pulchritudinou man... err boy.

He has statuesque cerulean eyes, coffee colored skin, and luminous blonde hair.

Another thing that he never agreeded to or wanted to have was Sakura Haruno, becoming Sakura Uchiha.

And she wasn't marrying Itachi.

When Sasuke found out, he nearly killed himself.

On the other hand, when Sakura found out that she will be Mrs. Uchiha,

she about died of a spas attack. She was so happy, that she announced it on the offical 'Sasuke Fan-Club.' (A/N: its like a blog without internet)

Sasuke was worried more about how Naruto would react.

Ahhh...yes, Naruto.

Naruto was... awed by the fact that Sakura won.

She has everything he ever wanted.

Family, money, friends... and now Sasuke.

Ever since Naruto was 6, which was when they first met, he was in love with the sequestered Uchiha.

Though he had to admit that said Uchiha was a sequestered bastard.

Hence why he calls him 'Teme.'

'Sequestered Teme' was too long and hard to remember, so Teme it is.

Naruto remembers perfectly the first time they met. It was ... exceptional, to say the least.

The teacher had to pull them off of eachother. Then Naruto, after the Uchihas and Uzumakis came to school, Naruto got a long ass talk about

respecting higher up clans, and blah blah blah.

Naruto, as usual, yelled that he was going to become the

next hokage(?) and beat Sasuke-Teme's ass.

That got him 4 weeks detention, and a 'pop' in the mouth.

But to Naruto, it was all worth it.

So since then Naruto and Sasuke had had a 'hate-love' relationship.

Well Naruto thought it was a 'I love him, but he hates me' relationship.

So not only was Naruto awed that Sakura won, he was heart-broken.

That night Naruto cryed himself to sleep.

He couldn't figure out what Sakura had that he didn't.

Except for having tits and a baby-maker, he was better.

He was the better fighter(unless it's that time a month, then she becomes a monster), his smiles were not fake(to an extent), and

Sasuke actuallt takes to him.

And he can make babies too!! (Something he didn't learn until he was 16)

And plus, Sasuke _told_ Naruto he was gay.

€€ €€ €€ €€ €€ €€ €€ €€ €€ €€ €€ €€ €€ €€ €€ €€ €€ €€ €€ €€ €€ €€ €€ €€ €€ €

**So how was it?**

**Yes there is another chapter. :)**

**But only if you like it. **

**So R&R**

**Oh, and sorry bout spelling. :(**

**But i did no, for a fact, that i spelled those big words right. They were my spelling words that we did in class. So ya. And please don't ask me what they mean. Look at contex clues. :) **

**----Distraught Princess19281**


	2. Just a Dream

**Back. Ok, this is chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. :**

**If you want to dis my spelling, fuck you!!!**

**Im not the best speller!!! . **

€€ €€ €€ €€ €€ €€ €€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

**Debatable**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Darkness. That's all I see, even though it's sunny.

Sakura isn't here yet. That's good.

But the bastard's family is. God, why do they have to look at me with hate, too?

I mean, yeah, I have Kyuubi in me, but Im. Not. Him!

And people call me a dope.

**( 10 minutes later )**

Damnit. Sakuras here. Shit... don't panic! Act happy!!

"Hey Sakura-Chan! Heard 'bout you and Sasuke-Teme, 'bout time!"

Heh, she seems almost...perplex that I'm happy for her.

"Thanks... Yeah, I can't leave it either! I'm like--"

Blah,blah, blah...Damn she can talk.

"Dope are you alright?" Hey, he can talk!

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I mean my bestfriend is getting married! I'm completely happy! Though I think you are a little..."

"We don't care what you think, you incubus demon!" Oh, my, God.

They talk!!

"Well...I'm sorry? I was just saying..." Again, cut off.

"What part of, 'we don't care' don't you understand?" Mrs. Uchiha spat.

"...Sorry."

Mrs. Uchiha smiled...I think. Can't tell.

"..NOT!" I screamed in her face, then laughed.

It never gets old seeing old people almost have a heart attack! It's funnier then hell.

"Dope, where did you learn your maners?" Teme, teme, teme... So stupid, yet smart.

"Sorry Teme, I guess the old hag forgot to teach them to me, never heard about a Hokage needing maners." I smile and fake smile.

I always hate doing this. This I mean saying(yelling) that I want to become the next Hokage.

I mean, yeah, it was a great dream when I was young, but now it was just that; a dream.

Just like I dream about Sasuke and I doing... bad things.

Damn hormons.

Damn Teme.

Damn Teme's parents.

Damn Sakura, and her pinkness!

Suddenley, an Anbu is infront of us.

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

"I didn't do it."

He looks at me confuse...I think, can't see his face. Then chuckeld.

"Tsunade-sama wishes to see you."

Oh, good, Im not introuble.

"The old hag wants to see me? Why?"

"Dunno, said something about a year long mission."

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

**Cliffy!! Whooo!! Wounder what and why Naruto has to go on this mission! and with who? Sasuke? Sakura? Or maybe someone else??**

**Well, anywho, thanks for the reviews!!**

**I will update A.S.A.P.!!**

**R&R!! **

**--Distraught Princess19281**


End file.
